


Dreaming

by DamagedSaveFile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neglect, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedSaveFile/pseuds/DamagedSaveFile
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is 17 and he's moving to the U.S. from Russia with his 14 year old cousin Yuri Plisetsky along with their grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky. It's a big move, also not to mention in the middle of the school year. Viktor thought he'd feel more nostalgic over the move or maybe even a little sad, but honestly he was ready to get out of Russia and flea his haunting childhood memories. His cousin, more like a younger brother, Yuri, is angry over the move and is also giving their grandfather a hard time while Viktor just wishes he would cut it out. Nikolai found a job in the U.S. that would actually hire him, so to support his family he accepted. Now they are on a whole new adventure in life and all of them silently agreed that they hoped to erase the memories they left behind in Russia.Yuuri Katsuki is just trying to make it through the rest of the school year, let alone the rest of high school. Viktor Nikiforov is starting a new life with his family. How will these two affect each other when their paths ultimately cross at the beginning of the second semester in January? Their meeting will spark a long and harrowing journey for both. (For Full Synopsis Check First Chapter)





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri On Ice or it's characters. They belong to Mitsurō Kubo. 
> 
> I own the plot and this particular story. 
> 
> I may alter some of their personalities a little, but I will try not to do much of that. 
> 
> I must warn anyone that when the story get's into certain areas that could be hard for some to read pertaining to self harm, abuse, neglect, suicide, and or death. I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> I will not glorify mental illnesses or suicide. 
> 
> If you are homophobic, DO NOT READ THIS. That will be your only warning, reading after that is your own fault. I will delete any homophobic comments. 
> 
> I will do my best to present any mlm relationship in this fic without it obsessing about a gay relationship focused on sex. (Basically any relationship will not focus on sex) 
> 
> If any characters have sex, I will likely just mention it in some way and it will have a realistic effect on the characters based on their personalities, mental illness (if they have them), past experiences and past's in general. Though it is possible that there could be semi explicit sex scenes but there will always be a warning for those of you who want to skip it. I completely understand. 
> 
> I would like to give a huge shoutout to my editor, Sirius_Black55(On Wattpad). She is amazing! Props to her, and a huge thank you for editing my work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction. I work really hard on it.

**Full Synopsis**

 

Viktor Nikiforov is 17 and he's moving to the U.S. from Russia with his 14 year old cousin Yuri Plisetsky along with their grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky. It's a big move, also not to mention in the middle of the school year. Viktor thought he'd feel more nostalgic over the move or maybe even a little sad, but honestly he was ready to get out of Russia and flea his haunting childhood memories. His cousin, more like a younger brother, Yuri, is angry over the move and is also giving their grandfather a hard time while Viktor just wishes he would cut it out. Nikolai found a job in the U.S. that would actually hire him, so to support his family he accepted. Now they are on a whole new adventure in life and all of them silently agreed that they hoped to erase the memories they left behind in Russia.

Yuuri Katsuki is a shy boy who lives with his father Toshiya, his mother Hiroko, and his sister Mari. Originally from Japan, the family of four resides in Oakland Cove, Colorado after moving 8 years ago. The adjustment was fairly easy for Yuuri as he didn't have any friends; just his family but that's not the same.   
Yuuri met a boy named Phichit Chulanont at school the following year and have been best friends ever since the second grade. Now Yuuri is 16 years old and a sophomore who attends Lakeside High School along with Phichit. This year Yuuri has had a particularly tough time. Although he is incredibly smart, Yuuri has never been good at talking to people. He's always gotten nervous around them when he's not comfortable with them yet; occasionally stuttering or being speechless altogether. Having been picked on for being overweight and believing he would be left alone if he slimmed down, Yuuri lost 50 lbs. over the past summer. Sadly his adversaries have continued and, during the first semester, Yuuri dropped another 20 lbs. His parents and Phichit are concerned for him because no matter what Yuuri says or does his bullies won't stop harassing him, and they've begun to get violent. Jean-Jacques Leroy, Seung-gil Lee, and Anya Ruska are all friends of Mari but frequently torment him. Mari used to try and get them to stop, but now she has joined in. Yuuri just wants to know why. What did they all have against him?

Yuuri Katsuki is just trying to make it through the rest of the school year, let alone the rest of high school. Viktor Nikiforov is starting a new life with his family. How will these two affect each other when their paths ultimately cross at the beginning of the second semester in January? Their meeting will spark a long and harrowing journey for both.

 

**_ Viktor POV _ **

It's winter.

 Viktor can feel the cold air against his skin while little white flakes fall from the sky. All of it collecting and adding to the much larger blanket of white that covers the ground. It's making it impossible to see the green grass below. The tree branches are covered in the white snow as well. 

Winter.

Winter and all it's snow filled, cold air. Reminds me of Russia Viktor thinks to himself. Russia reminds me of my life, my memories. A past I would rather keep buried, never to be surfaced. No one needs to see, because it's none of their business. What happened there stays between my grandfather, Yuri and I. I need to forget. We all need to forget.

Suddenly Viktor is interrupted from his thoughts when Yuri shouts "Viktor!"

 A snowflake landed on his face as he turns to Yuri, startled by the sudden calling of his name.

 "Viktor, why the hell are you just standing there like an idiot, help us unload dammit," Yuri demanded. "Huh? Oh sorry Yuri, I was just thinking," he apologizes. "How are you already lost in thought? We literally just got here Viktor. Besides we don't have time for that right now. We need to finish unloading all of our things," Yuri said. 

Looking puzzled, Viktor questions him, "Since when are you so eager to settle in Yuri?" Yuri looked offended, of course, he thinks. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked. "Oh don't play innocent Yuri. You know what that means. You have done nothing but complain, non-stop might I add, since we left Russia! Which was nearly two weeks ago Yuri! Two Weeks! Going on all about how you didn't want to leave the place you grew up in, or leave your friends if you can even call them that. I mean honestly they were all just assholes," Viktor states, half shouting. 

He could see Yuri tense up. Yuri's mouth tightening, straightening his spine, trying to make himself seem as tall as possible, and his fists were in balls at his sides. He looked like a kitten ready to pounce on whatever was brave enough to get between him and his delicious tuna.

Yuri has always been like this, Viktor thinks to himself. More bark than bite, not that he didn't have any bite to his bark. He is pretty tough actually, just not to me. He's my younger cousin, Yuri that is. Though we were raised more like brothers, me being the elder of the two of us at seventeen years old. Our mothers were sisters. We don't have the same last name though. My mother Veronika Plisetsky married and took my father Anton's last name Nikiforov, while Yuri's mother Vera had him out of wedlock and his dad Boris Sokolov was a deadbeat, so Yuri wound up with his mother's last name, same as our grandfather. He basically raised us if I'm to be honest. 

No matter what Yuri does, he'll always be my little brother, and I'll always see him as one of the most precious people in my life whom I want to protect. Like a lioness protecting her little cubs. Yuri is more of a kitten, but oh well. I already kind of failed at protecting him it would seem. 

I'll have to do better this time.

His thought's were interrupted, again, when Yuri spits at him with, "Oh silly me, why would I be angry, no furious about saying goodbye to my friends, huh? Why would I be upset about leaving Russia, leaving Moscow? Leaving our home Viktor! Leaving everything familiar for something new. A place we know nothing about!" Normally Viktor would keep his cool, and respond playfully to Yuri since angered outbursts are a common thing from him. Not this time though, he won't. He can't stand how much stress his complaining is putting on their grandfather any longer. He's had it with that. 

Viktor thinks to himself. 

Yuri just needs to accept it and forget our life before America, before we arrived in Oakland Cove, Colorado. Even though it's a strange place, with unrecognizable faces, we just need to forget. Why can't he understand that I need to forget? I can't do that if he keeps reminding me. Maybe it's selfish, but I don't care. I don't even understand why he would even want to remember that life. 

Viktor shudders at just the thought of it. 

His own anger rising, he stalks over to Yuri and grabs his face. With a hint of poison laced through his words Viktor manages to say, "It's not just about you Yuri! It's about all three of us. It's about a fresh start. It's change Yuri! It's what we need. It's what we desperately need. Why do-". Before he could finish their grandfather cuts in. 

"What the hell is going on here?! Huh? Yuri? Viktor? Anyone want to fess up?" Grandpa demanded. The box he was carrying fell to the ground. Hopefully it wasn't breakables. "Look you two, I know this is hard on both of you. For different reasons yes, but the point is you need to man up for fucks sake. Yuri you'll be fifteen in March, you're getting older boy, it's time you learned how to let things go, without raising an argument. And Viktor you just turned seventeen, you practically are a man, you shouldn't have instigated this yet you let your anger get the best of you," Grandpa sighed. 

He took a deep breath before retiring to his box that was now lying on the ground. 

Yuri and Viktor were too ashamed to say anything. They had acted like fools, and they were aware of that.

 Yuri went to pick up a box he had down by his feet. It had 'Yuri's animal print clothing' on it so Viktor speculates it was one of the many boxes that held his animal clothes. He has a bit of an obsession. Viktor was about to go grab a box for himself when both boys were interrupted however by their grandfather who seemingly had more to say,  but he was sadder somehow. Maybe the look in his eyes? 

"It's been hard on me too, but do you know how I get through it? I picture the life I'll be able to have with both of my grandsons, and how much they can grow here. You both have bright futures ahead of you. Personal reasons held us back in Russia but here, now, it's going to be different. Yes America will be new for us but they can't reach you here. It's a fresh start so don't fuck it up with all your damn bickering, okay? We're going to be a family. I love both of you boys and I know you can get through this, together we all can. So please boys, just please, stop fighting? For me? That's all I want, for us to be a happy family. I'm getting older, my back has been hurting more and I just can't take this much stress," Grandfather pleaded. 

"Yes grandpa," both boys whisper. 

Grandpa grabbed their heads and ruffled their hair in a warm sort of awkward hug. As he walked away taking a box inside of the new house rather quickly.

 He looked like he was going to cry, no doubt why he left in such a hurry, Viktor thought, now it was just Yuri and I once again. 

An uncomfortable silence settled in as they just looked at each other. Yuri broke the gaze, shoulders slumped, and his hands shaking slightly. He finally noticed that Yuri wasn't angry or upset about moving after all. The boy of a mere fourteen was just scared. He'd never admit it but he was scared to death by all of this. Timid to believe this new opportunity for them was real. Viktor wanted to tell him he understood. He too was afraid this wasn't real; terrified he would wake up and realize, " _I was dreaming._ " All of the hope he had left slipping away, reduced to the nightmares he has every night. Reliving the memories that haunt him. The ones with " _them_ "in them. Viktor was honestly horrified he'd wake up one morning and none of this would be real.  

He's been having a reoccurring nightmare since he was a child. He's seven and he can tell by the tree at the end of the driveway that he's in his childhood home, back in Russia. He's crying and he doesn't know why. He's lonely, but there was a crowd of people between their mailbox and the house. He's screaming out but no one seems to acknowledge his existence. He's completely invisible to everyone. Then his father and Mother come into view and they can see him. They hug him and start to play with him. Sometime during this they stop and his father turns to leave walking down the long and daunting driveway. He turns to his mother and she just stands there. Viktor screams, "Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Please Mama!" but nothing he yells get's her attention. She doesn't see him. His mother Veronika turns around and walks into the house shutting the door with the sound of.

 * _Click_  *

 Viktor walks up to the front door and tries to turn the door knob but it won't budge no matter how many times he tries. He starts banging on door with his tiny slender fists in balls. Nothing is working and he starts to cry again, but this time he's hysterical, and his vision is blurring. He gives up on his mom opening up, taking one last look at the house and starts running down the scary path he calls his driveway, he notices the people all over the lawn are gone and this scares him. He stops for a second thinking he's all alone when he see's his father Anton. Viktor has hope. He starts to run again, smiling and giggling. He's almost there, he's going to reach his father, finally. He's at the end of the driveway reaching for his father with his little arm and hand reaching for him. That's when a car comes and his father get's in. Saying something but Viktor can never understand what he says. Viktor starts crying falling to his boney little knees. All alone in the driveway. No one cared, he was alone and that mattered to no-one. That's when the nightmare always ends. Viktor wakes up in a sweat, shaking, and sobbing hysterically every time he has it.

He's afraid he'll be outstretching his hand only to be just out of reach, like in his nightmare. 

Viktor realizes he's been an ass and that he should apologize to Yuri, but he doesn't don't do apologies. It's okay though, because Yuri knows he has his  own way of apologizing. He'll buy him an animal print sweater or something.

 Yuri starts to walk away with the box in his arms, the one he was about to take inside before grandpa turned to say more. 

Before he was out of earshot though Viktor says something barely above a whisper.

 "Home is where the heart is. Your heart is with the people you love, the people you love are your family. Treasure them while you can, or you may come to regret it."

 Yes family can mean blood relatives, friends, or your partner, but for this instance it meant blood relatives. Yuri looked to the side. 

"Dah, I know Viktor," Yuri mumbles.

 Though his reply was also barely above a whisper, Viktor hears him. 

Viktor attempts to grab a box once more while Yuri's footsteps disappeared into the house. Bending down midway is when the wind decides to pick up. Blowing a little too harshly, his long hair blows into his face making him unfortunately, unable to see a thing. While attempting to get the hair out of his face he winds up forgetting about the box in front of him. Viktor's leg  gets caught on the box propelling him straight into the snow. It was terribly cold so, he gets up as fast he possibly can while trying to wipe snow off his face and body. 

Figures this would happen right? Viktor thinks.

 "Ugh," Viktor sighs, "God I fucking hate winter." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and more will be coming! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments!


End file.
